1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a scene adaptive power control apparatus. More particularly, the present general inventive concept relates to a scene adaptive power control apparatus and a method thereof which controls a power level of a light source according to an input scene using a histogram of an input image.
2. Description of the Related Art
As some recent display devices have a big-sized screen, these devices have a high power consumption to display an image with a sufficient brightness. Also, as a mobile display device becomes compact-sized, the display device has to reduce power consumption.
A brightness of an output image depends on a brightness of an input image and a level of power from a light source. However, since a light source of a conventional display device provides a constant level of brightness regardless of an image displayed on a screen, the respective power consumption is constant. In these types of display devices, a level of power from the light source is always maintained at a peak value. Accordingly, the brightness of the output image is determined based on the brightness of the input image regardless of the level of power from the light source.
Since the conventional display devices do not adjust the level of power from the light source according to a scene, power consumption has a constant peak value. In this case, unnecessary power consumption may occur even in a shadow image.